Bizarro
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Drabbles sobre dos parejas prohibidas, donde el límite entre lo moral y aceptable se cruza. Toothcup. Himax.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los títulos mencionados aquí me pertenece. Son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores. No hago lucro con esto.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna que valga mencionar.

**Pareja:** _Toothless/Hiccup._

**Lilith:** Escribiré dos drabbles que le debía a Amalia, miembro de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma y el Amanecer del Himax. Serán cortos, pero bonitos :3.

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo Uno**

**Primera vez**

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

A diferencia de lo que sus amigos creían, la primera vez de Hiccup no fue satisfactoria. Había sido dolorosa desde el principio hasta el fin. No hubo placer después de acostumbrarse, más bien fue una mezcla extraña de aceptación y resignación.

No pudo caminar en una semana cuando sucedió.

No hubo nada bonito. No hubo conocimiento previo, sólo inexperiencia angustiante.

El preludio había sido extraño, y la consumación llena de dudas.

_¿Podré soportarlo?_

_¿Lo lastimaré?_

Fueron preguntas que produjeron más miedos, más torpeza. Hiccup se había arrepentido al sentir la punta del miembro de Toothless rodearlo. El poco calor que había conseguido con las caricias fue reprimido en segundos y Hiccup casi muere de agonía cuando Toothless, tan nervioso como él, estampó con más fuerza.

El encuentro no había durado hasta el alba, como Snotlout contaba que pasaba cuando estaba con Tuffnut.

Fue tan espontáneo el inicio como fugaz el final.

Los dos se miraron entonces, sin saber cómo actuar, sin saber _qué_ decir.

Realmente, había sido incómodo estar juntos después de eso. Estuvieron evitándose la mayoría del tiempo, sin verse ni hablarse.

Eso fue lo peor de todo.

Descubrieron que la distancia era más dolorosa que la incomodidad, que la inexperiencia los había cegado y que se amaban tanto que no intentarlo otra vez sería estúpido.

Fue así como acordaron seguir _su_ propio ritmo, sin escuchar las recomendaciones de Snotlout, Ruffnut o Camicazi. Encontrarían su forma de hacerlo sin lastimarse, sin perder el cariño con ello.

Sería un camino largo, lleno de tropiezos y seguramente uno que otro trauma, pero lo harían.

«_¿Estás seguro que quieres intentar esto ahora?__»_, inquirió Toothless.

El Furia Nocturna estaba recostado sobre su espalda con Hiccup sobre de él.

"Sí, necesito adaptarme a ti, Toothless", se acomodó sobre el masivo miembro del dragón, la punta rozando su dilatada entrada. "No quiero ser el único que disfrute, quiero… quiero que puedas llenarme hasta donde sea tu deseo".

Toothless lo miró conmovido, lamiendo una de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

«_Estoy a tu disposición, entonces__»__._

Hiccup se desplazó por el miembro, deteniéndose cada vez que su carne daba la impresión de rasgarse. Toothless lo apoyó, sosteniendo con sus grandes garras el firme trasero, bajándolo con cuidado e inclinándolo cuando el ángulo era demasiado para soportar la tensión.

"Uh… ah, ah…", Hiccup estaba pletórico, sintiendo la envergadura abrirse paso dentro de él. Gimió suavemente cuando entró por completo, el empalamiento más delicioso que pudiese sufrir en su vida.

Tomó el hocico de Toothless con sus delicadas manos, iniciando un beso lleno de amor, henchido de calidez… el vaivén suave con el que comenzó a moverse desató generosos jadeos en Toothless, quien dejó al humano toda la carga, lamiendo de vez en vez la piel perlaba en sudor y ahogando gemidos con tiernos besos.

Ésa era la manera, la única opción para ellos.

Toothless habría querido arremeter con todo lo que tenía, pero para no lastimarlo, había permitido que Hiccup tomara el mando, que estipulara los límites y su recompensa fue el manjar del deseo impreso en cada línea del cuerpo pequeño.

«_Te quiero__»_, ronroneó al oído humano, cuando la danza urgente llega a su irremediable final.

Hiccup gritó de puro placer, estallando el mismo con furia, con merecida recompensa. Luego, tratando de salir de la nebulosa placentera, afirmó su juramento con un beso.

"Yo también te quiero, Toothless".

* * *

**Lilith:** Oh, no acostumbro escribir drabbles porque siempre me explayo más de lo debido (un drabble que tenía terminó siendo un one-shot de diez mil palabras y ahora es un fic con dos capítulo e_e). Como sea, espero que haya estado a la altura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los títulos mencionados aquí me pertenece. Son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores. No hago lucro con esto.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna que valga mencionar.

**Pareja:** _Baymax/Hiro._

**Lilith:** Acá la segunda parte, espero manejarlo bien ya que es mi primera vez en el fandom de BH6.

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo Dos**

**Contacto Artificial**

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

Hiro no supo en qué momento había dejado de ver a Baymax como un simple robot.

Aquel momento exacto en que se había convertido en algo más que un reemplazo de Tadashi Hamada, incluso en algo más que un amigo.

A veces quiere encontrar la razón, entender el por qué ha dejado de verlo de esa manera. Quiere comprender la ansia que nace en él porque los dedos suaves de Baymax lo toquen, porque su piel humana roce la artificial, porque Baymax atienda algo más que sus necesidades médicas.

Quiere que Baymax lo tome, lo haga delirar, gritar de puro placer.

Quiere eso y más.

Hiro podrá ser un genio, pero sueña y anhela lo mismo que un adolescente de catorce años.

Tal vez, lo único bueno de ser un genio, es que puede mejorar aún más el diseño de Baymax.

Después de todo, el Karate y la armadura no es lo único que puede usar en Baymax.

* * *

**Lilith:** No sé si es bueno, malo o para nada bonito, pero apenas lo estoy manejando. Como sea, espero que te haya gustado, Amalia :3

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


End file.
